Feliks, El niño de las Rosas
by milly loca
Summary: El solo quería una oportunidad de ser feliz, pero el cruel destino tendrá otros planes para él y su ser mas querida, Su "hermano" adoptivo.
1. Chapter 1

**Pues bueno que les diré, bien lo haré rápido, una noche y por un reto me vi "Midori, La niña de las Camelias" y mas aparte estoy en un rol donde un evento era de los "orígenes" de los personajes (los que estén en el rol y el foro al que pertenece lo entenderán) y pues me dije: "A la chucha voy a hacer un fic de como era la vida de Feliks en el circo donde trabajaba" y como que, creo que saben a donde va todo esto nwnU**

 **Solo espero que no me maten por lo que pondré en esta historia y de como hago sufrir a mi husbando uwu**

 **Sin mas que decir, vamos a empezar.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes que aquí se usan no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos OC que aparecerán.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **La llegada al circo.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Varsovia, en una casa vivía un niño de 10 años de edad, su nombre era Feliks Lukaseiwicks, hijo de una familia humilde y de clase media, pero su padre había muerto de tuberculosis y su madre se encontraba enferma, por lo cual se había visto en la necesidad de dejar de estudiar para ponerse a trabajar vendiendo rosas.

Pero cierto día, su vida tomaría un giro inesperado, para que su vida fuera de mal en peor.

Se encontraba como siempre en la calle vendiendo sus rosas, pero ese día no le había ido nada bien como otras veces cosa que lo desanimo, ya que tenia la pequeña esperanza de que alguien bondadoso le comprara sus flores, pero cuando se disponía a volver a su casa para seguir con su trabajo de cuidar a su madre, se encontró con un hombre bien vestido, se acerco a el, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¿Disculpe señor, no le gustaría comprar unas flores?-Pregunto de forma tímida.

El hombre que era mas alto que el se le acerco y Feliks solo supo encogerse sobre si mismo algo intimidado por la altura de ese hombre.

-Son una flores hermosas, pero no tanto como tu pequeño-Dijo acariciando su mejilla y le sonrió de manera tranquila y amable-Cuéntame, ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo 10 años-Dijo de forma tranquila, aunque sus padres le habían dicho hasta el cansancio que nunca hablara con extraños el sentía que era un hombre amable.

-¿Tus padres?-Le pregunto calmado aquel hombre.

-Mi padre murió y mi madre esta enferma.

-¿Como te llamas?-Decidió preguntar de una vez.

-Me llamo Feliks.

-Un bonito nombre, escucha pequeño, te comprare tus flores, pero tu debes irte-Le advirtió-Este lugar esta lleno de personas repugnantes-Dijo abrazándolo de manera protectora-Toma, búscame cuando estés en problemas.

Le dio un papel con una hoja de papel con una dirección anotada y sin mas le dio el dinero por las flores y Feliks se fue, contento por lo que ese amable hombre hizo por el.

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir contento a decirle a su madre las buenas nuevas.

-¡Madre, ¿adivina?!-Llego contento al cuarto de su madre-Conocí a un hombre que prometió ayudarme, podre volver a la escuela y tu te podrás curar-Dijo feliz por lo acontecido.

Pero noto algo diferente en su madre, esta no reacciono ante las buenas noticias.

-¿Madre?-Pregunto temeroso de la cruel realidad.

Pero al destapar a su madre, descubrió la cruel realidad esta ya estaba muerta y esta ya era un criadero de gusanos, el podre niño no pudo evitar soltar un grito de horror ante lo acontecido y salio corriendo despavorido de su casa, se dejo caer al suelo una vez que salio de su casa y empezó a llorar desconsolado.

Al día siguiente después de enterrar a su madre el decidió ir donde el hombre que había conocido para ver si podía ayudarlo, craso error, ya que la dirección que este le había dado resulto ser un circo cuya carpa era colorida y alegre pero para el no iba a ver nada de eso.

Entro en la carpa para preguntar por aquel hombre, pero solo vio a los integrantes de ese circo.

-¿Disculpen?-Llamo la atención de todos y estos lo voltearon a ver.

"Que haces aquí niño?" Pregunto un alemán serio y muy alto.

"Perdonen pero un señor me dio esta dirección, pero creo que me equivoque" Dijo dispuesto a irse lo mas pronto de ese lugar.

Esas personas le daban mala espina y quería irse, prefería mil veces arriesgarse en las calles a estar en ese lugar.

Pero cuando iba a dar media vuelta sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltear noto que todos los del circo estaban detrás de él.

"Oh no te vayas querida, mejor quedate aquí con nosotros" Dijo una mujer belga mientras lo abrazaba y tocaba de más.

"Lo siento, pero ya debo irme" Trato de soltarse del agarre de esa mujer.

"Yo creó que no" Dijo un hombre japones con una sonrisa macabra.

Y entonces paso, entre todos lo sometieron y abusaron de él mientras gritaba por ayuda, fue en ese momento que vio al hombre que conoció, le pidió ayuda mas este solo se puso a reír y se fue dejándolo a merced de esas personas.

Cuando todo termino, lo dejaron tirado en el suelo llorando y temblando de miedo abrazandose a si mismo, fue entonces cuando lo vio, parado frente a él con una caliente manta estaba un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules y piel pálida vestido de arlequín, este niño se acerco y lo cubrió con la manta.

"Tranquilo, no te haré daño" Le dijo ese niño "Me llamo Luka, y tu como te llamas?"

Lo miro un momento, pero decidió decirle su nombre ya que sintió que ese niño no le haría ningún daño.

"F-Feliks" Dijo un poco débil por lo acontecido anteriormente.

"Mucho gusto Feliks" Le sonrió "Mejor te dejo, el señor Vincent va a venir a verte y quiere que todos estemos en el comedor"

Y se fue de ahí no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa tierna al joven polaco el cual también le sonrió de vuelta.

Una vez solo llego el mencionado Vincent y lo miro con miedo.

"Hola pequeño Feliks" Dijo este sonriendo y poniéndose a la altura de niño acariciando su mejilla "Bienvenido al circo, querida Ewa" Dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Ese hombre se fue y sin mas Feliks volvió a soltar lágrimas amargas de la rabia e impotencia que sentía en ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y una cosa mas, usare algunos 2P de los personajes para esta historia y los capítulos tendrán casi los mismo nombres que los arcos de la película original porque es lo único que mi mente procesa XD**

 **Bueno sin mas vamos a empezar.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos OC que aparecerán.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes, violencia física, Psicológica y sexual, golpes y demás cosas, leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.**

 **Paciencia y Sumisión**

Era un nuevo día en el circo, Feliks trataba de sacar el lado bueno de su espantosa situación y además trataba de adaptarse, lo bueno era que tenia un amigo en ese lugar, Luka le ayudaba en todo lo que no pudiera hacer.

"Y así fue como lo conocí" Le contó como había conocido a Vincent en la calle.

"Oh lamento lo de tu madre, debió ser horrible ver esa espantosa escena" Dijo el niño algo triste.

"Si, fue espantoso" Dijo dando un suspiro "Bueno vamos a terminar de limpiar" Sonrió a su nuevo amigo.

El pequeño arlequín igual le sonrió, pero llego un hombre cerca de ellos, era Luzt uno de los dos alemanes que pertenecian al circo.

"Feliks, ven conmigo, te necesito para algo" Dijo mientras miraba al rubio polaco.

"Ocurre algo malo Luzt?" Pregunto Luka preocupado.

"No solo es un trabajo donde necesitó ayuda, y como tu eres muy pequeño y los demás están ocupados que mas remedio que Feliks" Dijo tranquilo para que el niño no se preocupara.

"Feliks?" Preguntó temeroso ya que sabia perfectamente lo que le hicieron al joven polaco apenas llego.

"Tranquilo, como que, estaré bien" Le sonrió para que no se preocupara y se fue con Luzt.

Siguió en silencio al alemán hasta que llegaron a un lugar apartado de los demás y donde casi no se oían los gritos de los demás por discusiónes por la cena.

"Señor Luzt, que hacemos aquí?" Pregunto nervioso y mirando a todas partes.

"Ven acá" Lo tomo del brazo fuertemente lastimándolo y lo arrojo contra el suelo "Eres tan lindo, me atrevería a decir que pareces una hermosa mujersita"

Se subió sobre su cuerpo y empezó a lamer su cuello, se sintió asqueado por este hecho y por demás sintió el aliento del alemán, y supo que para su mala suerte, este estaba ebrio.

Hizo lo posible para quitárselo de encima, pero era obvio que este era mas fuerte que él.

"No, dejame ir, sueltame!" Gritaba mientras lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"Callate!" Grito irritado el alemán dándole una bofetada al chico.

Se toco donde fue golpeado y miro a su agresor con miedo, Luzt se quito el cinturón y ato sus manos con el, de los ojos de Feliks salían lágrimas de miedo y tristeza, aparto la mirada y cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió como su ropa era desgarrada por el alemán, volteo a ver a Luzt como ultimo acto de piedad.

"No lo hagas, por favor no" Rogó sabiendo lo que venia después.

Luzt hizo caso omiso a las suplicas del menor y sin mas paso lo inevitable, Feliks solo miraba al cielo mientras sentía como el dolor físico y emocional se juntaban en uno solo para dar paso al futuro trauma que le acarrearía problemas en el futuro.

Sentía como lágrimas caían de sus ojos por lo que le estaba haciendo ese hombre, como entraba y salia de él con fuerza, mas aparte sus asquerosa lengua pasarse por su cuello, pecho y vientre mientras lo manoseaba entero, se sentía sucio, sus lascivos sonidos que salían de su boca.

Fue cuando ya estaba cerca de terminar, sentía como lo mordía y dejaba marcas en él mientras iba mas fuerte lastimando mas su interior, el pequeño rubio solo soltaba algunos gemidos y quejidos, no de placer, si no de dolor, sus mordidas emanaban algo de sangre y sus embestidas lo lastimaban a tal punto que pensaba que no podría caminar, cuando lo sintió, una fuerte embestida, un grito de su atacando, un quejido lastimero de él y algo dentro de él liberarse.

"Vaya, se nota que sigues siendo algo estrecho" Dijo separándose del pequeño polaco "Bueno es hora de trabajar" Se acomodo la ropa y le quito el cinturón "Nos vemos luego pequeña perra"

Se fue dejando a Feliks tirado en el suelo, sucio, desnudo y herido, con algo de dificultad se logro incar sintiendo un dolor punzante en su espalda baja, llevo una mano a ese lugar y muro sangre, solo pudo gritar de rabia e impotencia.

"Ahhhh! Porque a mi?! Porque?!" Grito mientras lloraba de enojo y dolor.

Una vez que termino de desahogarse se intento levantar, pero no dio ni un solo paso cuando azotó contra el suelo, estaba muy débil, pero no se rindió ante la adversidad, no se una a dejar doblegar tan fácil, no mientras tuviera a alguien que lo necesitara.

Se arrastro hasta donde estaban los demás, ya había terminado la función y al parecer Vincent estaba molesto.

"Donde estabas?! El acto de arlequín y Doll no pudo salir y por eso perdí mucho dinero!" Dijo molesto el holandés, tomo del cabello a Feliks "Te fuiste de puta y por eso te perdiste todo el maldito día?!"

"N-no, solo, yo solo" No pudo terminar ya que fue golpeado de nueva cuenta en su delicado rostro.

Lo llevo arrastrando a una de las carretas del circo y lo arrojo dentro sin cuidado alguno.

"Si tanto te gusta estar de perra, entonces así te voy a tratar" Dijo mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

"No por favor señor, no lo haga!" Rogaba ahora de rodillas mientras lloraba.

"Deja de llorar y acepta tu castigo" Dijo tomándolo de su cabello de nueva cuenta atándolo con unas cadenasde la pared.

Miro ese delicado cuerpo ya lastimado y sin mas afirmo con fuerza su cinturón y lo empezo a azotar con fuerza, solo se escuchaban los gritos de dolor por todo lugar de ese pobre niño quque era golpeado brutalmente.

 _Ya no podía mas con esto, una vez pensé en suicidarme, pero si lo hacia dejaría a alguien con el corazón roto, fue por Luka que lo soprtare todo y solo por él me quedare, de todas formas, no es como si tuviera un lugar al cual ir o familia que me espere. Solo me queda tener paciencia y ser sumiso._


End file.
